Montgomery County, North Carolina
Montgomery County is a rural county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 26,823. Its county seat is Troy . Montgomery County's motto is "The Golden Opportunity". History The county was formed in 1779 from Anson County. It was named in honor and respect of Richard Montgomery, an American Revolutionary War general killed in 1775 while attempting to capture Quebec City, Canada. In 1841 the part of Montgomery County west of the Pee Dee River became Stanly County. Law and government Montgomery County is a sustaining member of the regional Piedmont Triad Council of Governments. As of the 2000 Census, Montgomery County is located entirely in North Carolina's 8th congressional district and is currently represented in the 111th United States Congress by Larry Kissell (D). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the Montgomery County has a total area of 502 square miles (1,299 km²), of which, 492 square miles (1,273 km²) of it is land and 10 square miles (26 km²) of it (2.00%) is water. It is situated in the heart of the Uwharrie National Forest. Townships The county is divided into eleven townships : Biscoe, Candor, Mount Gilead, Star, Troy. Adjacent counties *Randolph County, North Carolina - northeast *Moore County, North Carolina - east *Richmond County, North Carolina - south *Stanly County, North Carolina - west *Davidson County, North Carolina - northwest National protected area *Uwharrie National Forest (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 26,822 people, 9,848 households, and 7,189 families residing in the county. The population density was 55 people per square mile (21/km²). There were 14,145 housing units at an average density of 29 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 69.07% White, 21.84% Black or African American, 0.40% Native American, 1.61% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 5.75% from other races, and 1.29% from two or more races. 10.43% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,848 households out of which 31.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.60% were married couples living together, 12.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.00% were non-families. 24.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.080. In the county the population was spread out with 24.90% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 102.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,903, and the median income for a family was $39,616. Males had a median income of $27,832 versus $21,063 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,505. About 10.90% of families and 15.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.50% of those under age 18 and 17.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Biscoe *Candor *Mount Gilead *Star *Troy Unincorporated Communities *Black Ankle *Ether *Okeewemee *Ophir *Pee Dee *Steeds *Windblow See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Montgomery County, North Carolina References External links * Official website Category:Montgomery County, North Carolina Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Established in 1779